1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-droplet jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid transporting apparatus which transports a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among ink-jet heads, there is an ink-jet head in which by deforming a vibration plate by an actuator, pressure is applied to a pressure chamber which communicates with the nozzle, and ink is allowed to be jetted from the nozzle. In such ink-jet head, a pressure wave which is generated in the pressure chamber when the pressure is applied to the pressure chamber by the actuator is propagated via a manifold up to other pressure chamber communicating with that pressure chamber. Due to the propagation of the pressure wave, a volume of liquid droplets and a speed of liquid droplets are varied, and there is a possibility that a print quality is declined. For suppressing such propagation of the pressure wave, it is preferable to attenuate promptly the pressure wave in the manifold. However, for attenuating the pressure wave in the manifold, if a volume of the manifold is increased, there is an increase in a size of the entire apparatus, and if a specialized damper is provided in the manifold, the number of components is increased.
In view of this, an ink-jet head which can facilitate attenuation of a pressure fluctuation (change) in the manifold without providing the specialized damper is proposed. For example, in an ink-jet head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,079 (FIG. 3) (corresponds to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-141856 (FIG. 1)), a vibration plate of a uniform thickness is extended from area facing the pressure chamber up to an area facing the manifold, and a damper chamber is formed in the area of the vibration plate facing the manifold, on a side opposite to the manifold. Accordingly, the vibration plate can be deformed in an area facing the damper chamber. Therefore, by attenuating the pressure wave in the manifold by the deformation of the vibration plate, propagation of the pressure wave to the other pressure chamber via the manifold can be prevented to some extent.